mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Twilight Sparkle/@comment-4220590-20130228221034
You know, sometimes it is really funny seeing how people react negativly to Twilight's change. While I am not trying to insult anyone, the rage about Twilight going alicorn, is the equivalent to a two-year old's temper tantrum: (a two-year old) it's different and I don't like, so I am not going to play anymore and I'll hate everyone and everything associated with it. I won't lie; Alicorn Twilight is a hard one to swallow, but all of this rage is really silly and meaningless. The things that people fear the most about this subject is that it will change the show and brings ruination to the whole franchise. The stone-cold truth is, however, that the changes people fear most is based on nothing but head-cannon, created by the community from whatever few norms they can pull out of the woodwork (especially from the two main princesses), without anything to back it up. Things that people considers is cannon about Alicorn is that they are Mary Sues, they are immortal, they are all-powerful etc. and Twilight would therefore become like this. But the truth is that they can only base this on the few Alicorns there has been there most of the time(Celestia and Luna) who were created to be like that. Thus people automatically all alicorns must be like that. Doesn't that sound stupid? I mean, its like a lesson you are given as a child and there are grown-up out there who seem to forget that. Also, the writers have tried a lot to calm people down about by providing us with information that nothing vital really is gonna change about Twilight and the show. Likewise, we can also make other logical assumptions about elements people complain about. Lets make a run-down about what people complain about Twilcorn: *Twilight is gonna be a Mary Sue - Fact: the writers and Tara has clearly stated that Twilight is not gonna change in personality, and that there will still be room for her to make mistakes, so relax, we're gonna keep our lovable, adorkable egghead. *Twilight is gonna be immortal - Fact: only Luna and Celestia have proven to be immortal, and they are half of the alicorns we have seen so far, and they always stood out as being ethereal, even by comparison to Twilight and Cadence, so can we really assume that about all alicorns? Cadence, however, have clearly aged despite being an alicorn, so what should keep her from aging more? Sure, the staff may have said on earlier that Twilight would have a long life, but that could mean a lot of things (besides, they love to tease), but people will twist those words, making them negative, because they want them negative. Also, the writters have confirmed Twilight is not gonna outlive her friends, which shoots down the immortality thing. Still, people twists those words and make it sound like Twilight is gonna get killed or her friends becomes alicorns (seriously?) *Twilight is gonna leave her friends and ponyvile - Fact: the staff has clearly stated that Twilight is not gonna leave her friends and ponyvile (the latter I can't remember where I got it from), and if you don't believe me, think about it: If she left, the story would become a fail and the writers wouldn't like that. Likewise, Twilight couldn't bring her friends with her since they are designed to fit only in ponyvile. Conclusion: Twilight's gonna stay in ponyvile with her friends. *Twilight is gonna be all-powerful - Fact: (the same conclusion as "Twilight is gonna be immortal"). Sure, she is gonna be better and can do a few more things, like the writers said, but once again, people will twist those words, making them negative, because they want them negative, when it could only mean something like a car getting a new pain job. *Twilight will have new duties - Fact: True, the staff has stated she will get new responsibilites, which will involve hard tasks, but... seriously? Isn't she already going through tasks worthy of a princess, such as saving an empire, stopping a chaos demi-god etc.? Sounds to me like more of the regular routine for Twilight, and just an excuse for her to go on another adventures rather than just being thrown into them. So, when things come down to it, what is there to be angry over? Nothing really. Nothing of what we love about Twilight will change, so many are just throwing a fit over nothing, but a small cosmetic change for Twilight, and does so only to be mad. But, I know that no matter what I say, it will not affect you, so I am gonna stand by and let nature run its course: I am gonna let the people filled with rage out there have their temper tantrum and let them cool off. Then, they will start to realize the bad things that will happen if they leave and that they still want to be a part of the fandom, so they will come running back from their hiding pace and apologize from being angry earlier. Then, finally, they will start to listen to what others have to say and they will gradually come to accept Twilight for her new look, eventually coming to ignore it. Like a wise man said "Time heal all wounds" - and makes you ignore minor changes along the way. - Just felt like saying this